


Цикл драбблов на заданные слова

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	1. Вор

Застав лорда Глорфинделя ночью в сокровищнице Имладриса, Эрестор был готов услышать любые объяснения – от услышанного им веления Валар до «мне просто не спалось». Тем не менее, нолдо все же ухитрился его поразить – в ответ на требование показать, что он взял, Глорфиндель, стоя среди поблескивающих сокровищ и мерцания сотен бриллиантов, с улыбкой продемонстрировал ему сервизную тарелочку. Советник был так удивлен, что послушно присел на сундук и стал слушать, как Глорфиндель говорит о своей дружбе с маленьким Эстелем, о его тоске по родным, о его желании узнать о своих корнях...   
«Кто угодно может рассказать ему о величии его до-нуменорских предков, о том, как сильны они были и как богаты – для людей это же так важно. Но ты же понимаешь, Эрестор, никто, совершенно никто не додумается показать ему тарелку, из которой ела Идриль».  
Даже много лет спустя, Эрестор помнит, как несостоявшийся вор вскинул голову, а золотые пряди заблестели ярче и живее разложенных вокруг драгоценностей. «Причастность ощущается даже в малом. Особенно в малом!»  
Может быть, советник принял тогда одно из немногих опрометчивых решений в своей жизни, но он позволил Глорфинделю уйти с добычей. Через несколько дней тарелка вернулась на место, блестящая и невредимая; перед Эрестором как наяву встало, как бережно и неуверенно ее трогали подростковые пальцы.  
Если отстраненного и холодного Эрестора спросить, когда началась его дружба с веселым и любящим жизнь нолдо, в его памяти всплывет этот случай. О чем он, конечно же, промолчит.


	2. Пух и перья

_26 ноября Третьей Эпохи_

  
С точки зрения Эрестора, у эльфа, бывшего некогда лордом Гондолина, были очень своеобразные способы выказывать свое доверие.   
Все жители и гости Ривенделла нервничали из-за находившегося у них, в долине, Кольца, а Элронд и приближенные к нему – еще и из-за того, что отправившиеся в разведку Элладан и Элрохир до сих пор не вернулись; шла уже вторая неделя их не-возвращения.  
По той или иной причине (Эрестор за полвека дружбы все равно периодически промахивался насчет мотивов Глорфинделя) златовласый нолдо не нашел более уместного занятия промозглым ноябрьским вечером, чем бои на подушках с хоббитами. Фродо все еще немного беспокоила его рана, но даже он решил принять участие в шутливой потасовке. Брови Элронда взмыли вверх от такого зрелища, но сидящий на полу Глорфиндель, смеясь, только отмахнулся от безмолвного упрека:   
«Нашел время для тоски, найдешь минутку и для веселья, о Элронд! – и добавил, поднимаясь: – А о сыновьях не беспокойся. Крупные опасности далеко, а мелким я бы сам посоветовал спасаться где подальше!»  
Эрестор стоял позади Элронда так удачно, что когда Владыка Имладриса круто развернулся, оставляя подпрыгивающих на хохочущем нолдо хоббитов веселиться дальше, улыбку ему удалось спрятать ото всех, кроме своего советника.  
Может быть, на Элронда так подействовала искренняя радость перианов, а, может, то, что его капитан позволил себе веселиться в таких обстоятельствах, доверяя способностям своих учеников и не сомневаясь в их благополучном возвращении – но уже с месяц Эрестор не видел такой легкой походки у своего лорда.  
А потом в своих покоях, сидя в кресле у огня, он вытаскивал застрявшие пух и перья из растрепанных золотых локонов, потому что Глорфиндель, смеясь, утверждал, что больше не может доверить такое занятие никому в Имладрисе, кроме Эрестора. И думал, что, может быть, нестандартные подходы Глорфинделя к доверю заразны – иначе чем объяснить, что впервые за долгую Эпоху Эрестору, наслаждающемуся дивным ощущением скользящих меж пальцев мягких волос и теплом чужой головы на своих коленях, захотелось предложить нолдо остаться и уснуть не в своей непрогретой постели, а здесь же, рядом с ним на мягких шкурах у камина?


	3. Неверие

Когда Эрестор поцеловал Глорфинделя у фонтана, под сенью цветущего Древа Минас-Тирита, неверие в распахнутых темно-синих глазах нолдо было глубоким и бездонным, как небо.  
– Я думал, ты давно догадался, – мягко сказал Эрестор, не отстраняясь. – Досадно, что мое признание застало тебя врасплох.  
Глорфиндель помотал головой, потом кивнул, потом попытался пожать плечами – советник Элронда с тихой улыбкой наблюдал за столь редкой и ценной растерянностью любимого друга.  
– Тень отступила, Кольцо уничтожено, и мы с тобой в ясный летний день подле вновь обретенного Древа Гондора – мне казалось, это чудесный момент, чтобы начать что-то новое. Так показалось мне одному? – Эрестор позволил ладоням, обнимавшим лицо Глорфинделя, соскользнуть ему на плечи, и заставил себя дышать так же ровно и глубоко, как и прежде. Глорфиндель не возражал против его касаний – но непроизвольно морщил лоб и вглядывался в темные глаза Эрестора, словно ища там что-то. Правду? Насмешку? Любовь?  
Советник выпрямился, вдруг остро ощущая себя нездешним – на непривычно-южном солнце, среди ослепительно белого мрамора и ярких цветов его бледная кожа и темные одежды были неуместны – в отличие от лазурной туники и ослепительно золотящихся волос Глорфинделя. Что ж, каждый носит в себе свой собственный мир, и пересечения далеко не всегда возможны...  
– Я не требую ничего от тебя, и никогда не потребую, – тихо сказал Эрестор. – Я всего лишь хотел...  
Он не успел договорить, как Глорфиндель резко дернул его за руку, притягивая к себе – и поцеловал сам. Крепко, решительно не по-дружески – и губы Победителя балрога оказались не такими жесткими и сухими, как показалось ранее Эрестору.  
– После почти века моих непрестанных взглядов на тебя, после полувека отстраненного подобия дружбы, пару десятилетий – дружбы настоящей, и нескольких лет мысли, что ты не хочешь ничего иного и большего – ты простишь меня за миг неверия в чудо? – прошептал Глорфиндель. Эрестор, лишь на миг почувствовав себя неловко, стоя согнувшись над сидящим эльфом, лишь улыбнулся. И сел рядом, позволив солнечной теплоте июльского дня наполнить все его существо.


	4. Драгоценность

_Сентябрь 3021 Третьей Эпохи_

  
На склонах едва зажелтели липы, приметой неслышно подкрадывающейся осени, но любой, глядя на Эрестора, решил бы, что его осень началась уже давным-давно. Глорфиндель не мешал и не помогал – он знал, что всему должен быть свой срок, и никто, кроме замолчавшего вместе с летними птицами Эрестора, не решит за него его судьбу.   
И поэтому ничего не говорил, даже заставая советника в глухую ночь в одной тунике у окна, бормочущего «Золота все больше и больше... Скоро, уже совсем скоро... А! Проклято оно, проклято Морготом это золото, даже природное золото отнимает у меня все!..» Он лишь молча обнимал почти-бывшего советника за плечи и укладывал в постель, крепко прижимая к себе и кладя его голову себе на плечо так, чтобы Эрестор утыкался носом в светлые пряди – единственную свою золотую драгоценность, на которую в эти дни тот мог смотреть без внутренней дрожи.  
Лорд Элронд покидал Средиземье ради извечной прародины, Валинора.  
Глорфиндель оставался.


	5. Иллюзия

Эрестор бездвижно сидел в кресле у жарко горящего камина, невидящим взором глядя в холодную пустоту. Перед его глазами проплывала череда людей и событий – благородные аданы, чья доблесть и слава до сих пор отображаются во взгляде серых глаз нынешнего короля Гондора, их Остров, в который они вложили самих себя, достигнув недостижимого людям и доныне величия, их возвращение в Средиземье... Возвышение Остранны – и падение ее же, сломленной хитростью врага. И победа, мнимая победа потомков Элроса, горькая, как оказалась, победа... Иллюзия всемирного могущества подкосила Нумэнорэ изнутри, заставила поверить, что для них нет больше ничего невозможного, все земные пределы преклонились им – и тогда они, обманутые и одураченные врагом, решили силой взять последний рубеж, что не в силах перешагнуть люди – бессмертие...  
Внезапно стук захлопнувшейся двери ворвался в его мысли потоком свежего ветра, вырывая его из раздумий – и эльф поднял голову, с улыбкой глядя на вошедшего.  
– Ах, Эрестор, как жаль, что сегодня ты решил не ехать с нами! – словно продолжая начатую невесть когда беседу, проговорил Глорфиндель, подходя ближе, стягивая перчатки и протягивая руки к огню, полурастаявшие снежинки сверкали на его волосах ярче всех камней искуснейшей огранки. – Снег сегодня просто удивительный – мягкий, нежный, и никакого ветра. Я еле слышал, как ступает Асфалот – и уверяю тебя, ему тоже нравилось, хоть он и любит высекать из камней искры, просто проходя по брусчатке.  
– Возможно, Глорфиндель.  
– И я уверен, что тебе стоит поговорить с Элладаном – кажется, он считает, что охрану Имладриса можно ослабить. К тому же нас сейчас столько, что придется придумывать новые способы защиты. Надеюсь, дунаданы не все останутся в Гондоре, в конце концов, большинство родилось и выросло здесь, а не на жарком Юге.  
– Да, Глорфиндель.  
Нолдо обернулся, и в его улыбке промелькнуло лукавство – тот, с кем он делил покои, мог отвечать сколь угодно уклончиво и сухо, но смотрел он сейчас прямо на него, явно любуясь. Чуть смутившись, Эрестор опустил взгляд на лежавший на его коленях старый свиток, решительно свернул его и положил на столик, в горку к остальным, выглядящим ничуть не более свежими.   
– О, как удачно, я как раз хотел спросить... – Глорфиндель присел на подлокотник кресла и намеренно перегнулся через темноволосого нолдо, доставая свиток. Бегло оглядев со всех сторон, он издал протяжное «Хм-м», а его светлые брови взметнулись вверх. – Да, та же самая печать...  
– Что, Глорфиндель? – не выдержал Эрестор.   
– Готов поклясться, что две недели назад из Гондора был доставлена целая подвода с такими свитками. Было крайне трудно перенести их в Имладрис и не замочить – ты ведь помнишь, тогда была ужасная слякоть.  
– Да, это они и есть, – подтвердил Эрестор. – Хранитель Библиотеки был так любезен, что не забыл мою просьбу и прислал мне их, не взирая на тяготы перевоза.  
– Вот как? Тогда, – обманчиво мягко поинтересовался Глорфиндель, – почему я сегодня видел все эти свитки внизу, у дверей, готовые к обратной отправке? – Он перевел взгляд на столик и демонстративно пересчитал лежащие там книги. – ...Восемь, девять, десять. Десять книг ты оставляешь себе – а остальные уезжают обратно? Либо ты читаешь наспех, о мой Эрестор, чего ранее я за тобой не замечал, либо за прошедшее со дня просьбы время ты передумал и теперь полон презрения к истории Нуменора? – В ожидании ответа Глорфиндель так низко склонился к лицу нолдо, облаченного в темно-бордовую тунику, что заслонил собой камин – и его ниспадавшие волосы словно осветились изнутри золотым светом.   
Эрестор мгновение непроницаемо смотрел на него, потом не сдержался и фыркнул. И, увидев удивление на лице своего возлюбленного, расхохотался в голос, его смех, густой и искренний, разнесся по комнате.  
– Ах, Глорфиндель, малые случайности ведут за собой большие последствия. Я просил почтеннейшего Хранителя книги, говорящие про испорченность Нуменора – и моя просьба не содержала в себе ничего более. Я искренне хотел понять всю гамму жизни этих павших людей, как они жили и думали, по их собственным свидетельствам, а не по сохранившиеся в Имладрисе обрывкам. Но, видишь ли, до этого я встречался с тобой – и, боюсь, при разговоре с Хранителем был раскрасневшимся и растрепанным достаточно, чтобы глубокоуважаемый старец... гм-м... истолковал мои слова совершенно превратно. Те возвращаемые обратно свитки, что ты видел – доказательство этому, а мои же, – он нежно дотронулся до горки на столике, – полагаю, попали к ним совершенно случайно, но на мое счастье.  
Глорфиндель выпрямился и облокотился на спинку кресло, задумчиво теребя золотую прядь.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что все их содержимое – то, что потребно и возможно читать лишь адану, пробуждающему свое тело, и то в случае отсутствия у него хорошего вкуса?  
Эрестор кивнул.  
– Даже гравюры – и те не представляют собой ничего высокохудожественного. Бессмысленный гротеск в части определенных органов. – И, подумав, добавил: – Наверное, Хранитель будет крайне смущен, получив мое письмо... Но я старался быть вежливым, как только мог.  
Глорфиндель боролся со смехом, но все же поинтересовался:  
– Ты, надеюсь, приложил ему что-нибудь для примера, что ты подразумевал под «литературой про испорченность»?  
– Конечно!  
– И что же?  
Глаза Эрестора весело сверкнули.  
– Атрабет Финрода-ах-Андрэт!  
На этот раз в полумраке теплой комнаты смеялись уже двое.


	6. Мечта

С приближением весны Эрестор стал беспокойнее, чем раньше. Глорфиндель всегда с вниманием отслеживал изменения настроя своего возлюбленного, особенно когда сменялись сезоны. Капель выбивала веселые каскады на узорчатых плитах галерей, талый снег на склонах почти сравнялся цветом с оголявшейся землей, и уже совсем скоро пути для гостей Имладриса расчистятся, открывая долину миру.   
Как ни странно, одинокие зимы не стали тяжелым испытанием для обитателей Имладриса, чего тревожился Глорфиндель в первые годы после Ухода. Сыновья Элронда достойно несли возложенную на них честь, в равной степени совмещая в своих характерах радость бытия и память об обязанностях. Сам нолдо никогда не претендовал занять место хранителя мудрости, к которому приходят за советом в период сложных раздумий о жизни – но, к счастью, осевший в Последнем Приюте Владыка Лориена подошел на эту роль просто идеально. Его ровное и спокойное поведение придало жителям Имладриса ту недостающую толику уверенности в себе и своих силах, что, казалось, уже никогда не будет обретена.  
Жизнь наладилась, но Глорфиндель иногда опасался, что Эрестор задастся вопросом, нужна ли ему такая жизнь.  
– Слишком глубокие складки для такого хорошего вечера, – вырвал его из раздумий голос возлюбленного, и пальцы Эрестора прошлись по его лбу, разглаживая, лаская. – О чем твои мысли?  
Златовласый нолдо через силу улыбнулся и поднял голову:  
– О тебе. О будущем. О настоящем. О весне. – Эрестор смотрел на него с такой теплотой во взгляде, что его улыбка стала настоящей. И именно поэтому, на миг с силой поверив в лучшее, он все же решился.  
– Эрестор, у тебя есть мечта?  
Вопрос застал темноволосого нолдо врасплох, он вздрогнул и отвел взгляд. Медленно опустился в соседнее кресло, потом, вздохнув, вновь посмотрел на Глорфиделя и мягко ответил:  
– Не знаю. – Лорд его сердца заслуживал большего ответа, так что он, преодолевая себя, продолжил: – Если ты говоришь о том внутреннем огне будущего, что придает силу жить и встречать каждый новый день с радостью и ожиданием – то, увы, он давно погас. Погоня за мечтой может убить ценность самой мечты, это пришлось нам всем выяснить еще в Первую Эпоху. Надежда на будущее без Черного Врага в итоге воплотилась в реальность – но какой ценой? К концу Второй я уже не верил, что можно создать союз благополучных земель, управляемых мудрыми и справедливыми правителями из числа эльфов и людей.  
– И гномов, – быстро добавил Глорфиндель.  
– И гномов, – согласился Эрестор.  
– Но ты все же пережил Третью Эпоху, и я не помню, чтобы печаль и бессмысленность существования точили тебя изнутри, – тихо продолжил Глорфиндель. Эльф кивнул ему, подтверждая, что еще не закончил.  
– В Третью Эпоху я обрел себя и свои мечты в том, чтобы быть с теми, кто дорог мне, и помогать им – чем смогу. Это работало, помогало жить – но теперь лорд Элронд покинул Средиземье, и мой долг и обязанности рассыпались, как листья на ветру. Остался только ты – но я не собираюсь взваливать на тебя обязательство быть смыслом моей жизни. Ты достоин большего, и я не хочу, чтобы забота обо мне и моем счастье стала твоей единственной целью. – Его голос на миг затих, и Глорфиндель дотянулся до руки Эрестора и сжал ее в своих ладонях, без слов благодаря и успокаивая. – А о чем мечтаешь ты, о мой Глорфиндель? Что ты хочешь, что ты жаждешь увидеть в одном из прекрасных будущих дней?  
Тот закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, а когда открыл их, нолдо с волосами цвета воронового крыла увидел в них нечто необычное, редко проявляющееся в его солнечном нолдо – глубину знания и задумчивость.  
– Торжество Эру, – негромко, но твердо произнес он. И чуть улыбнулся немного озадаченному выражению лица своего чересчур думающего нолдо. – Вот чего я хочу, вот чего я добиваюсь и вот что скрашивает мои дни. Моя надежда о будущем, искры радости в моем настоящем и светлая память о моем прошлом. Звуки Замысла еще вплетены в ткань бытия, нужно только хорошенько прислушаться. И – о, я слушаю! Я внимательно слушаю, Эрестор, и часто слышу. И каждый раз, когда происходит что-то по воле Эру и во благо его, торжествующая мелодия звучит не где-то, а в моем сердце!  
Эрестор попытался что-то сказать, но слова рассыпались, не сложившись. Глорфиндель почти комически вздохнул и добавил:  
– Если хочешь, можешь считать меня коллекционером. Кто-то – не будем указывать пальцем – собирает безделушки и прочие вещественные памятки, кто-то окружает себя друзьями и любимыми и после утешается памятью о них, а я вот коплю знания и воспоминания о моментах, когда все шло  _как надо_.   
У Эрестора подрагивали губы, когда он смотрел, словно в первый раз, на свет в синих глазах Глорфинделя, а потом рывком бросился ему на шею, обнимая и крепко прижимаясь. Тот осторожно обнял дорогого его сердцу эльфа, уткнулся носом в черные волосы, вдыхая их кружащий голову аромат, и подумал, что так поговорить им следовало давным-давно.   
И еще – что, похоже, сомнения оставили его Эрестора, и скоро, совсем скоро Имладрис вспомнит, что такое легкие и быстрые шаги довольного жизнью и увлеченного своим делом эльфа. А сам он будет просто счастлив рядом. Счастье Эрестора уже давно стало его счастьем – даже если сам Эрестор еще этого так и не понял.


End file.
